


Fireside Confessions

by chocobee



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Insomnia, Love Confessions, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobee/pseuds/chocobee
Summary: After they lose Insomnia, Prompto and Ignis can only be certain of one thing.Day 2:Hanahaki|One of them confesses their love during a life or death situation|First time





	Fireside Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of Promnis week! I went for a sort of general life or death situation rather than an immediate one, and maybe made it a bit sweeter than I intended. Still, I hope you enjoy!

Prompto’s not sure how long he’s been lying there in the darkness of the tent, listening to Gladio’s behemoth snores, Noct’s slightly quieter ones, and Ignis’ soft puffs of breath around him. He can’t sleep, despite being rather exhausted; the stress and grief is weighing down heavily on all of them, and he hasn’t been the only one to have sleep elude him now that Insomnia’s gone, so seeing everyone else getting some rest brings some small comfort, at least.

Carefully, he wiggles out of his sleeping bag, not bothering with the zipper for fear it will be too noisy and wake someone else. He steps over legs as he makes his way towards the entrance of the tent, slipping his boots on and slowly unzipping the flap just enough that he can squeeze through. He closes it behind him, protecting his companions from the night’s cool breeze.

The fire is still burning low, so Prompto adds a few more logs to it and pulls a chair close to its warmth. He settles down, knees drawn up to his chest, and rests his chin on them. It’s a quiet night, and just over the sounds of the fire crackling, he can hear the howls and moans of daemons off in the distance among the chorus of night insects. The trees and grass surrounding him rustle and sway in the gentle breeze. The moon and stars are bright above him, mixing with the firelight and glow of the sigils below to illuminate the haven. It’s peaceful, if a little lonely, and helps to ease Prompto’s mind in the slightest bit. For a while, he simply watches the flames dance before him, mind running through thousands of scenarios.

He hates this, not knowing what could happen. Their lives are shrouded in uncertainty. What are they going to do now? Where could they go, now that there’s no home to return to? What if the Empire somehow finds them? What would happen then? Would they all be taken captive? Killed? There’s too many unknowns, and his anxiety’s been having a field day with them.

Rustling coming from the tent behind him pulls him from his thoughts. He listens as the zipper opens and closes as someone steps outside to join him. “Prompto?” Ignis calls softly.

Prompto curses under his breath and turns in his chair to look up apologetically at Ignis as he approaches. “Sorry, I didn’t wake you or anything, did I?” he asks.

“You didn’t,” Ignis assures. He examines Prompto for a moment before asking, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just couldn’t sleep.” He frowns when Ignis goes to sit in the chair beside him. “You should go back to bed,” he says. “You don’t have to stay up with me or anything. I’ll be in soon, promise.”

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis says, though Prompto catches him stifling a yawn. “I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

Prompto’s stomach flips. He wants to be annoyed at Ignis for being so selfless when the advisor probably gets less sleep than all of them combined, but he can’t be mad at such a heartfelt gesture. “Thanks, Iggy,” he says instead, knowing it would be useless to try and get Ignis to leave, even if he really wanted him to.

“You’re welcome.” They’re quiet for a few minutes, just the crackling of the fire in front of them. Then, Ignis says, “Would you like to talk about it?”

Prompto shrugs. “There’s not much to say,” he replies honestly. “I just… keep thinking about what could happen. Like, if the Empire finds us, and stuff.”

Ignis hums in consideration. “It’s true, a lot of things are uncertain right now,” he says after a moment. “But I think, whatever happens, we’re all still together, and that’s what matters most. You’re not alone in this, Prompto.”

Prompto glances over at Ignis, wondering how the man always knows exactly what to say and about to ask as much, but his breath catches in his throat before he can. Between the light of the fire and the moon, Ignis looks almost ethereal, pale skin nearly glowing. His hair is mussed with sleep, but in a very Ignis-like way, still somehow looking as elegant as ever. Or maybe that’s just Prompto, so in love that Ignis could never look anything short of beautiful.

“Iggy,” Prompto says before he can really register it, “can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” Ignis answers. “Anything.”

And now Prompto realizes he  _ has  _ to do this. He can’t chicken out like he’s done countless other times, because Ignis needs to know. Ignis needs to know just how much Prompto loves him, how he’d be lost without him, how he’s one of the only things keeping Prompto going. Ignis needs to know, because anything could happen tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that, and Prompto might not be lucky enough to get another chance.

“I just- I don’t want to make things weird, but I need you to know. I have to tell you, because it’s been a long time, and who knows how much longer we’ll have.”

He risks a glance to Ignis. He’s watching Prompto intently, eyes gleaming in the firelight, and waiting for him to continue.

Prompto lets out a shaky exhale and whispers, “I think I’m in love with you, Ignis.”

For a few seconds, Ignis doesn’t say anything. Prompto isn’t looking at him, but Ignis can see the way his face twists with anxiety and regret the longer the silence stretches on.

“Prompto,” Ignis says slowly, and Prompto turns to face him. Their chairs are inches apart. Hesitantly, Ignis reaches out to take Prompto’s chin gently in his hand, giving the blond a chance to pull away. He leans in and Prompto searches his face with wide, hopeful eyes as Ignis tilts his chin up ever so slightly. “It’s alright,” he murmurs, eyes half-lidded and soft, “I’m in love with you, too.”

Ignis closes the gap, feels the press of chapped, bitten lips against his own as he finally kisses Prompto like he should have done years ago. Prompto lets out a shaky breath through his nose as he practically melts into Ignis, a hand reaching over to grab rest just above Ignis’ knee and squeeze gently. The kiss is soft, unhurried, incredibly tender.

Eventually they pull apart and Ignis cups Prompto’s cheek in one hand, watches how he leans into the touch, eyelids fluttering. Prompto kind of feels like he wants to cry, because he’s never been happier in all his life, but also feels like he’s going to wake up and this will have all been a dream. It’s not the first time it’s happened, leaving a dull ache in his chest in its aftermath.

But he opens his eyes and Ignis is still there, giving him the most loving gaze Prompto’s ever been on the receiving end of. He still wants to cry, just a little, because this is  _ real.  _ He doesn’t though, just leans in to kiss Ignis again.

This time, when they split, Prompto rests his forehead against Ignis’ and they just watch each other, for a moment. Ignis still has his hand on Prompto’s cheek and he strokes it lightly with his thumb. It tickles a little, but Prompto doesn’t move away.

Suddenly Prompto yawns and breaks whatever lovestruck spell they’re under. Ignis smiles gently at him and says, “Let’s go back to bed, shall we?”

“Okay,” Prompto says with a smile of his own. They can talk more about this - whatever  _ this  _ is - another time.

The fire’s still going, but lowly enough that they can leave it unattended without worry. Ignis pulls Prompto to his feet, doesn’t let go of his hand as they walk to the tent that’s only mere feet away. Their shoots are left near the front alongside Noct’s and Gladio’s. At the sound of Ignis zipping the tent flap closed, Gladio snorts and rolls over, then promptly continues snoring. It takes everything Prompto has not to start laughing, because he’s tired yet giddy because  _ Ignis kissed him, and Ignis said he loves him,  _ so everything is suddenly funny for no reason.

They settle down together, laying atop their sleeping bags and using one of their extra blankets to wrap around themselves. They lay on their sides, facing each other, Prompto pressed close to Ignis’ warm chest with his head tucked under his chin. Ignis’ arms wrap protectively around him, and Prompto feels safe, grounded. His eyes are drooping, already close to sleep despite being so far from it just over an hour ago.

“Is this alright?” Ignis whispers.

“It’s perfect,” Prompto replies, equally quiet.

Prompto feels Ignis press a soft kiss into his hair. “Goodnight, Prompto.”

“Night, Iggy.” He nuzzles Ignis gently, eyes slipping shut. His mind is blissfully blank of anything other than  _ Ignis.  _ Any worries he’d had before have melted away, because Ignis was right - they’d be fine, because they all had each other. It’s not long before sleep claims them both, wrapped up in each other, warm and safe. 

The next morning, Noctis and Gladio are careful not to disturb the pair tangled together on the opposite side of the tent. Neither can resist taking pictures on their phone, and even a few on Prompto’s camera. But they’ve been waiting for years, so they feel like they deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://k-ovic.tumblr.com/) and [twitter.](https://twitter.com/choco_bee_) Follow for updates, and DMs are always open, so feel free to chat :)


End file.
